Kawai maidkun
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Un castaño sin dinero, una oportunidad de empleo y un par de chicos aburridos que haran la vida de este chico un tanto "interesante". Allx27
1. Chapter 1

Eh vuelto.

Inner: ya era hora, pero me puedes explicar porque carajos subes otra historia en vez de seguir con las demás.

Lo siento, pero tenia esta historia en mente y no podia estar tranquila hasta subirla

Inner: disculpate con los lectores

-hace un reverencia- lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho juro que actualizare pronto esperen actualización estos días

Inner: muy bien ahora si

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a adeliss, **

**es propiedad de nuestra querida Akira Amano**

* * *

Namimori, Japón

Moh, chrome-chan esto es aburrido.- decía una pelinegra sentada sobre un sillón de cuero negro.

Con cuerdo contigo Fanny-chan.-le contesto otra chica de cabello peli morado mientras se posicionaba al lado de ella con un tazón de palomitas.

Dichas chicas se encontraban sentadas en un sillón de la sala viendo una película totalmente aburridas, hacía mucho que nada interesante pasaba en su casa, las pobres chicas seguían viendo dicha película hasta que un par de voces les interrumpieron.

Herbívora, ¿Quién fue quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?-habló un joven pelinegro de aparentemente unos 16 años, dicho chico usaba una especie de gakuran escolar mientras miraba intimidantemente a una joven peli rubia que usaba un traje de maid.

Kufufufu, ave-kun es lógico que esta señorita entre a tu habitación, después de todo tiene que limpiarla, pero aun así comprendo tu enojo, nadie le dio permiso de entrar a la mía y tocar mis cosas.-dijo un peli índigo de la misma edad que el anterior vistiendo una especie de traje mientras se colocaba al lado del pelinegro.

Pienso igual que el cabeza de piña,-dirigiendo su vista a la chica.-no deberías tocar cosas sin permiso.-dijo un atractivo hombre pelinegro vestido de traje con un sombrero a juego y una par de patillas bien risadas uniéndose a la conversación.

De seguro se encontró con sus revistas triple equis.-susurro Fanny a chrome, haciendo que algo le rozara la cabeza, debido a lo dicho.- por el momento mejor me callo.

Como iba diciendo,-volvió a decir el de traje a una peli rubia realmente asustada.- supongo que ya te imaginaras lo que pasara ¿no?

Estas despedida.-hablaron los cinco a coro, ante esto la peli rubia soltó un par de lágrimas para después dirigirse a su habitación por sus cosas.

Sinceramente, reborn-san es la tercera del mes.-hablo Fanny mientras se levantaba del sofá,

Mukuro-niisan, Fanny-chan tiene razón ahora tendremos que buscar a alguien más que se atreva a hacer este trabajo.-secundo chrome, y claro no sería tan fácil encontrar a alguien que se atreviera a hacerle de sirvienta en ese lugar y la verdad quien en su sano juicio quisiera trabajar en la "mansión infernal", como la llamaban la mayoría, la primera pesadilla de cada persona que asistiera a trabajar a ese lugar eran "las dos princesas demonios", claro al principio sentirías lastima de aquellas dos chicas que por azares del destino tuvieron como hermanos a dos demonios pero después de un tiempo te dabas cuenta de que aquellas frágiles y delicadas chicas merecían el título de hermana menor de alguno de esos dos cada vez que una nueva criada llegaba ellas la usaban como su muñeca, la vestían con disfraces ridículos, la utilizaban para su diversión haciendo que la pobre victima molestara sin querer a alguno de los dos demonios, y hablando de esos demonios, "los dos hermosos demonios", a simple vista esos dos muchachos eran ángeles caídos del cielo, cualquier chica que los viera pasar suspiraba, pero no, esos dos de ángeles solo tenían lo guapo, en realidad esos dos eran un par de demonios que disfrutaban del dolor ajeno y amaban torturar a cualquier criada que trabajara en su vivienda, ah y hablando de torturar aquella persona que era peor que esos dos juntos "el hermoso rey demonio" si cualquiera que lo viera suspiraba y más de una soñaba con él, aquella persona que parecía ser el demonio encarnado aquella persona que después de un par de días te hacía pensar que realmente estabas en el mismo infierno, pero eso no es lo importante aquí en lo que íbamos.

Espero que esta vez traigan a alguien competente.-hablo el joven pelinegro

Moh, kyoya-niisan no es mi culpa que las pobres no te aguanten.-hablo Fanny recibiendo una tonfa voladora que a duras penas logro esquivar.

Cállate herbívora.-contesto el nombrado mascullando algo como "porque tuve que tener una hermana asi" cosa que logro escuchar la chica y totalmente triste (ja triste claro en ese caso yo también estoy triste ire con reborn, Inner: le diré a hibari-se va corriendo- Yo: hii, espera no le digas nada-corre detrás de ella-) fue a los brazos de su tutor.- Reborn-san kyoya-niisan no me quiere.

Hibari, deberías de comportarte y agradecer que tu hermana hace lo que puede en encontrar a alguien que te soporte, lo mismo para ti mukuro.-hablo Reborn mientras consolaba a la chica.

Aunque será difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera el trabajo.-habló chrome pensando que carajos hacer para encontrarla.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de hermosos cabellos castaños y alborotados con un par de maletas.

Veamos, donde dijo nii-san que era su casa.-hablo para si mismo el chico revisando una pequeña hoja,- por donde sea que lo vea no doy con la dichosa casa.- suspiro, hacía ya un par de horas que buscaba la casa de su querido hermano mayor, y como no había comido nada sentía una gran hambre.- supongo que un pequeño descanso no me hará mal.- dijo finalmente buscando una cafetería en la cual pudiera comer algo.

* * *

Fanny-chan crees que encontremos a alguien que se atreva a hacer el trabajo.-pregunto chrome a su acompañante.

Al menos que sea un extranjero o un loco, puede que si.-dijo un tanto resignada la chica, una hora atrás habían recorrido casi la mitad de la ciudad y nadie, absolutamente nadie aceptaba la oferta de trabajo.

Esto será difícil.-dijeron las dos a coro

Chrome-chan que te parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso.-dijo la pelinegra señalando una cafetería.

Supongo que estaría bien, comer un pequeño pastel no perjudicara a nadie.-apoyo la peli morada dirigiéndose a la cafetería junto a la pelinegra,-además quizás encontremos a alguien ahí.

Eso fue delicioso.-dijo sonriente el castaño.-después de esto a buscar la casa de nii-san

Desea algo más.-le interrumpió una chica de cabello anaranjado.

Amm, no gracias.-dijo un tanto sonrojado tsuna.

En ese caso en un momento le traigo la cuenta.-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la barra pero una voz le interrumpió.

Kyoko-chan.-nombraron dos voces a coro haciendo que la mencionada volteara.

Oh, chrome-chan, Fanny-chan, tanto tiempo de no verlas.- dijo sonriente la peli naranja.- ¿vienen como clientas?

Así es kyoko-chan ¿podrías tomar nuestra orden?-pregunto chrome recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de la chica y una vez hecho su pedido la peli naranja se retiró a cumplirlo.

Oye chrome-chan, ¿habías visto a ese chico antes?-pregunto Fanny mientras comía un trozo de su pastel de fresa que recién había traído su amiga.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no, no le había visto por aquí.-contesto chrome tomando un sorbo de su té. Ante lo dicho la pelinegra se levantó de golpe.-¿Qué te pasa Fanny-chan?

Eso es, reborn-san y los demás no especificaron género, así que él puede ser una opción.-dijo triunfante la chica.

Oh, cierto, le diremos sobre el empleo después de terminar esto ¿bien?-dijo igual de contenta chrome mientras comía su pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Lamento la espera,-dijo kyoko al castaño.- aquí tiene la cuenta

N-no, gracias.-dijo el chico recibiendo el papel que le entregaba la chica y buscaba en su bolsillo el dinero para pagarle.- eh, donde está mi cartera.-se dijo extrañado el chico, de no encontrarla en su sudadera.-esto es malo.

Eh, ahí la oportunidad.- se dijeron las dos chicas.

Kyoko-chan, ¿Cuánto te debemos?, are? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo chrome mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga.

Al parecer el cliente ha perdido su cartera y no tiene dinero.-dijo con un tanto de lastima la chica.

Hiee! Que hare ahora, tenía todo mi dinero en esa cartera.-se lamentó el chico mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Eres extranjero ¿verdad?-pregunto la pelinegra recibiendo una afirmativa por parte del castaño.-siento lastima por ti, oh espera, necesitas dinero no es asi?-volvio a preguntar volviendo a recibir otra afirmativa.- en ese caso supongo que podemos ayudarte.

¿En serio?-cuestiono el chico con los ojos brillosos.

Bueno veras buscamos a alguien que pueda ayudar en la limpieza de nuestra casa.-respondió chrome.- no sabemos si te interese.

Limpiar una casa, bueno se algo de eso supongo que estaría bien.-susurro el chico para sí mismo.

¿Entonces qué dices?-pregunto Fanny.- si aceptas tendrás un lugar en donde dormir y te pagaremos un buen sueldo.

Umm, supongo que estaría bien.-contesto finalmente el castaño sin ninguna otra opción más que esa.

Objetivo cumplido.-dijeron ambas chicas mentalmente.

Muy bien, emm…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.-se presentó el chico

Dokuro Chrome.-se presentó la peli morada.

Hibari Fanny.- secundo la pelinegra.

Un gusto.- dijo Tsuna,- emm y cuando empezaría

Si te parece bien, hoy mismo.-contesto la peli morada.

Oh, muy bien, entonces, ¿Dónde es?-pregunto el chico un tanto tranquilo, tranquilidad que no duro mucho.- hiee! Aun debo pagar aquí.-grito jalándose los cabellos en desesperación.

De eso no te preocupes, nosotras lo arreglamos verdad kyoko-chan, ¿podrías cargar lo de el a nuestra cuenta?-hablo Fanny

Por supuesto.-contesto sonriente la chica.

* * *

Gracias, gracias,-siguió agradeciendo el castaño.

No tienes por qué hacerlo sabes, como sea, ¿podemos llamarte Tsuna-kun?-hablo la pelinegra.

De acuerdo, Hibari-chan, Dokuro-chan.-contesto el chico.

Alto ahí, ser llamada así es raro, verdad chrome-chan.-hablo la chica parando su andar.

Asi es, puedes llamarnos Chrome y Fanny.-dijo la peli morada

Ah, d-de acuerdo.- dijo el chico.- entonces Chrome-chan y Fanny-chan

Muy bien llegamos.- dijo la pelinegra mostrando una mansión un tanto grande.- a partir de hoy vivirás aquí.

E-esperen tendré que limpiar todo esto.- pregunto un tanto asustado el chico por el gran tamaño.

No, solo de una pequeña parte de la casa, 6 cuartos para ser más precisos.-contesto chrome haciendo que el castaño se calmara.

Muy bien, pasa.-hablaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras abrían las puertas de la entrada.

Ya era hora que llegaran.-hablo un tanto molesto otro joven pelinegro

Oya, oya, que traen ahí.-pregunto un tanto curioso un peli indigo.

Al parecer un nuevo juguete.-dijo divertido el único adulto del lugar.

Al parecer este lugar se volverá un tanto interesante.-hablaron con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ambas chicas.

Por su parte el castaño sudaba frio, desde un par de cuadras antes de llegar sentía que algo iba a ir mal, claro que esos murmullos que escucho todo el camino no ayudaban en nada, sabía que debía hacer caso a su intuición pero ahora no le quedaba de otra más que trabajar ahí hasta que pudiera encontrar la casa de su querido hermano mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh vuelto.**

**Lily: Si pero tardas mucho**

**No es mi culpa ¬¬, es la maldita escuela.**

**Lily: Como digas mejor no los aburras y déjalos leer.**

**¬¬, bueno ya sin más peleas les dejo la historia.**

* * *

Cierto castaño no sabía que era lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla entre terror, vergüenza y odio, terror debido al aura amenazante que sintió en cuanto traspaso la entrada, vergüenza por el "adorado" uniforme que tenía que usar, y odio hacia su maldito hermano que ni sus luces* daba de aparecer .

Chrome-chan, ¿e-en serio tengo que usar esto?-pregunto el castaño nuevamente señalando la ropa en sus manos.

Por hoy si,-respondió la peli morada.

Uff, que suerte.-se dijo para sí mismo el chico, suspirando aliviado, demasiado pronto.

Mañana usaras este lindo traje de conejito, o quizás este de gatito, o este.-hablo la pelinegra mientras buscaba y enseñaba todos los cosplays que tenía, haciendo que un tic apareciera en la ceja de tsuna, debió adivinar que esas chicas tenían algo con el cosplay desde el día que les conoció, pero por dios, de donde rayos sacaban disfraces tan extraños, ¿para que rayos querían uno de enfermera sexy?, ¿o el de un luchador de sumo?, a pero no hay que olvidarnos del disfraz de árbol de navidad que hasta regalos incluía.

Ahora a cambiarte de ropa.-exclamaron ambas chicas mientras se dirigían al chico.

Esperen ¿Qué?,-grito exasperado el castaño debido a la cercanía.-Hie!... no yo puedo solo…

Pero queremos ayudarte.-contestaron ambas chicas poniendo cara de gatito abandonado lo cual hizo dudar por corto tiempo al chico pero lo suficiente para que ambas chicas lo tomaran de los brazos y lo arrastraran.

Suéltenme… -tsuna intento zafarse cosa que no logro.- NOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó un grito un tanto femenino por todo el lugar.

"Esto…es…una pesadilla".-se decía mentalmente el castaño mientras un par de locas colocaban los últimos detalles.

Sabía que se vería bien con esto.-Exclamo la pelinegra alejándose un poco del traumado castaño.

Si, casi parece una chica.-Secundo la peli morada.

Esto es vergonzoso.-murmuro el chico claramente sonrojado, el juguete, quiero decir Tsuna usaba un traje de maid blanco con detalles en negro, la falda le quedaba unos 10 centímetros debajo del muslo, calcetas rayadas altas junto con la típica diadema blanca con negro y un par de rosas como adorno, una en cada lado de la diadema.-Cuando encuentre a onni-chan pagara caro.-Murmuro mientras su mirada se volvía maliciosa y reía maléficamente.

Creo que se volvió loco antes de tiempo.-Murmuro chrome mientras observaba como el castaño levantaba sus manos y reía como maniático.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un lugar más alejado**

Achu.-Estornudo un rubio mientras limpiaba su nariz, para después recorrerle un escalofrió por la espalda.

Giotto, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto un pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en la cara mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

Em, claro G, solo… creo que mi vida peligra.-Contesto riendo para después poner una cara pesimista.

Ah, solo es eso… espera ¡qué demonios significa!-Grito G a todo pulmón.

Tranquilo G, estoy seguro que solo bromea, por cierto Giotto ¿Cuándo llega tu hermano?-Pregunto un pelinegro de gran sonrisa.

No en realidad es verdad…-murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado.-Supongo que mañana, después de todo llame a casa y avise a mamá que no estaría en casa hasta mañana por la tarde.

No me contradigas Asari.-Reclamo G mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo.-Supongo que tu hermano ha de ser un santo, no como el demonio que tengo en casa.-Murmuro llevándose el cigarro a la boca recordando al estúpido hermano menor que tenía.

Jajaja, no deberías decir eso, después de todo no tienes solo un hermano también está tu pequeña hermana, deberías agradecerlo.-Contesto Asari dando una sonrisa.-A mí me gustaría tener hermanos.

Eso dices porque no tienes que lidiar con ellos, además tú tienes a tu primo no te quejes.-Respondió de mala gana.

Chicos que hacen parados ahí al extremo.-Grito un pelinegro con una banda en la nariz.

Ah, lo sentimos Knuckle fue mi culpa ya vamos.-Contesto Giotto siguiendo su andar, osea escalando la montaña, si preguntan la razón digamos que los chicos estaban de campamento y por una pequeña pelea que se inició terminaron siendo obligados a ir por unas plantas hasta lo más alto de la montaña.

Sera mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que esos dos se maten.-Murmuro G señalando a dos apuestos jóvenes que iban más delante de ellos.-Sinceramente no entiendo la razón por la que vinimos si la culpa fue de esos dos.

Tú también estuviste involucrado.-Murmuro Giotto siguiendo a sus amigos.-¿por cierto donde esta Lampo?

Ese maldito se escapó.-Refunfuño G.-Cuando lo vea lo hare pagar.-Volvió a decir mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Tch, todo esto es culpa tuya.-Murmuro un peli azul mientras seguía escalando.

El único culpable aquí eres tú.-Contesto serio el pelirrubio.

Nufufu, que yo recuerde el que empezó a golpear a la gente fuiste tú alondra mayor-kun.-Contesto Daemon.

Cierra la boca, piña.-Le reto Alaude frunciendo el ceño.

A quien diablo le dices piña,-Hablo enojado deteniendo su paso.

Que otro idiota con cabeza de piña ahí aquí,-Contesto el pelirrubio imitándolo.-Y además de eso contagias a los demás.-Volvió a hablar recordando a los hermanos del peli azul.

Tch, tan siquiera no soy un antisocial que no ha tenido novia.-Respondió furioso, haciendo enojar –más de lo que estaba- al rubio.

Elena no te ama.-Fue la simple contestación de Alaude.

Eso es todo.-Dijo Daemon y se aventó al rubio dispuesto a matarle.-Elena me ama.-Fue su último grito.

Hmm.-Bufo Alaude dispuesto a asesinar a su presa.

En serio son primos.-Pregunto perplejo Knuckle mientras veía la escena frente a él, escena que se había repetido 3 veces en lo que llevaban del día.

Y eso que no has visto a sus hermanos.-Contesto Giotto con cara de malestar.-Aunque sus hermanas son más fáciles de tratar.

Bueno, sigamos antes de que se haga noche.-Hablo Asari mientras emprendía camino seguido de Giotto, G y Knuckle.

* * *

**De vuelta a la casa de los sádicos.**

Muy bien, que habitación deberías limpiar primero.-Murmuro Fanny.

Qué tal si lo hacemos a la suerte.-Contesto Chrome sacando una caja.

Supongo que es lo más justo.-Contesto mientras buscaba una hoja escribiendo varios nombres; Kyoya, Reborn, Mukuro, Alaude, Daemon, Fanny/Chrome –Dormían juntas–.

Muy bien toma uno.-Dijo Chrome extendiendo la caja al chico.

_Por favor que no muera.-_penso Tsuna mientras metia con temor la mano a la caja, para después sacar un papel revelando el nombre.

Muy bien Tsuna empezaras con la de…-Empezó Chrome.

* * *

**Chan, chan, soy mala y los dejare con la duda, nah mentira simplemente no se me ocurre a quien poner. Voten y digan quien**

**Mukuro**

**Kyoya**

**Reborn**

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

**Bien ahora aclarando algo.**

*ni sus luces: en México es una expresión usada para decir que no da indicios de algo.

Tsuna, Giotto, G, Gokudera, Bianchi , Alaude, Hibari, Mukuro, Daemon, Chrome, Fanny, Lampo, Lambo y Reborn son originarios de Italia por lo tanto los padres de los primeros se encuentran allá.


End file.
